


A Night At The Pandemonium

by jeonmaknae



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonmaknae/pseuds/jeonmaknae
Summary: Taehyung has been seeing vampires and pixies in Seoul and thinks that he's suffering from a rare disease. That is, until he meets a boy with black tussled hair covered in black tattoos that has an explanation for his problem.





	A Night At The Pandemonium

Taehyung was seeing things. The cashier at the convenience store right in front of his studio had no pupils in her eyes. If he ever wandered around the streets of Seoul at night, he’d stumble upon men with teeth as sharp as needles with the same type of grin plastered on their faces. He tried complaining to Jimin but the other’s response made him want to keep his problem all to himself. As long as they didn’t bother him, he’d be fine.

 

The Pandemonium; one of Seoul’s most frequently visited night clubs. After a lot of negotiating and seducing (mostly from Jimin), both of them managed to get into the club. Taehyung was savouring his third glass of beer when he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him. “What’s wrong Tae?,” Jimin asked with a mouthful of peanuts. Taehyung ignored him and went straight towards the figure. The figure indeed, was a boy about his age, wearing all black.

 

“I knew I’d get your attention,” the other boy snickered. He was equipped with a mysterious gothic get up. His hood was on his jet black fringe in disarray. His arms were decorated with black tattoos that were somewhat akin to black facepaint. He held out his hand. “Jeon Jungkook, demonhunter.”

 

Taehyung kept his hands at his back. “You’re not making any sense”. Jungkook just smiled in response. “And you’re Kim Taehyung, son of Kim Eunha?”. Taehyung flinched. He was always sensitive when anyone mentioned about his mother. “She’s dead, what do you know about her anyway.” Taehyung replied coldly. “ I suppose you have been seeing things?,” Jungkook asked in an arrogant manner. Taehyung really wanted to hit Jungkook’s head with the glass of beer he was holding. _Why is this gothic wannabe asking me very personal questions?_ He just gave Jungkook a mean look before swiftly walking away to get himself another glass of beer.

 

Back at their table, Taehyung was greeted with Jimin giving him an incredulous look. “What,” Taehyung spat. “Kim Taehyung, I really do not want to say this but I’ve just witnessed you talking to yourself over there and I’m pretty sure I haven’t had my second glass of beer yet,”Jimin exclaimed. Taehyung looked over to where he and Jungkook were earlier. Jungkook was smirking at him with his arms crossed. Jungkook shot him a look as if to say _I told you so_.

 

From a distance, Taehyung could see Jungkook walking towards one of the dancers on the dance floor. He took out a dagger from his back pocket and slashed it towards the dancer’s head. Blood gushed out and Taehyung screamed.

 

Jimin had to pull him out to save themselves from sheer embarrassment. After a lot of bickering (which mainly consisted of Jimin telling him to come to his senses), Taehyung decided to walk back to their apartment alone just to clear his thoughts and he could tell that Jimin was not so fond of the idea. However, being the stubborn mule he is, he went ahead and did it anyway.

 

The streets of Seoul were a bit gloomy that night. He walked past several men with fangs and bloody fingers that seemed as if the have been dipped in red paint. As a way of escaping from the unnerving sight, he decided to keep his head down; that was until he caught a glimpse of a lean figure emerging from the shadows. He hesitantly spared a glance upward.

 

It was Jungkook.

 

He looked just like a fallen angel. The moonlight shone onto him giving off an ethereal aura. Taehyung stopped in his tracks. “Jungkook, were you waiting for me?”. Jungkook confidently strode towards Taehyung. “As a matter of fact, I was,” the other boy answered casually. In his confusion, Taehyung blurted out the one and only thought running through his head.

 

“Why are these things happening to me?”

 

Jungkook chuckled.

 

“Give me your right hand”

 

Taehyung unwillingly held his palm out. Jungkook took his hand and stared at it intentively. “What did you say you were again?”. Without looking up, Jungkook answered.

 

“A demonhunter. A shadowhunter to be exact. I kill demons. It’s what I’m good at”

 

After abruptly a few seconds, he let go of Taehyung’s hand with a shrug.

 

“All shadowhunter children get marked with the Voyance rune on their right hands when they’re still young. It’s a permanent rune that helps us see the magical world”. Jungkook showed the back of his hand and it looked perfectly normal to Taehyung. “Let your mind relax,” Jungkook suggested. “It’ll appear soon”.

 

“You’re nuts”. But Taehyung relaxed and gazed at the other’s hand, observing

Jungkook’s long slender fingers-

 

It flashed out all of a sudden. A black design like an eye across the back of his hand. He blinked and it vanished. “A tattoo?”

 

Jungkook smirked and lowered his hand. “I knew you’d see it. And it’s not a tattoo- it’s a Mark. They’re runes, burned into our skin. Different Marks do different things. Some are permanent but the majority vanish when they’ve been used. I knew you had the Sight, at least”.

 

“You’re a killer, why should i trust you?” Taehyung asked. “The thing you saw me kill at the club was not human, she was a demon in the form of a human” Jungkook stated with a hint of amusement. “It’s getting dark, we should really go”. Taehyung’s mind was still in a chaotic state. “Where are you taking me?”. Without saying anything, Jungkook took Taehyung’s hand and dragged him towards a stylish looking motorcycle. The motorcycle looked as grand as the ones sold at Harley Davidson.

 

“Shadowhunters ride motorcycles? Can’t you guys fly?” Jungkook laughed, throwing his head back, which Taehyung thought was adorable. “I’m taking you to the Institute, I’ll explain everything you need to know there”. Jungkook took his place and started the motorcycle. The engine roared and Taehyung backed away. “Don’t be scared, it’s a little feisty because it runs on demon energy”.

 

Taehyung settled down behind Jungkook and immediately rested his head against his broad shoulders. He felt Jungkook going stiff. “Tired already?”.

 

“Mhm” was the only response Taehyung could manage. He was mentally exhausted from everything that has happened to him recently.

 

“While you’re at it, why don’t you put your arms around me as well?”. “Wha-” before Taehyung could finish his sentence, he felt his arms being pulled to wrap around the person in front of him. He was too tired to say no.

 

“We’re taking off now”

 

To Taehyung’s surprise, the motorcycle took off and soared into the sky. Taehyung clinged onto Jungkook tighter. Taehyung didn’t hear him laugh, but he felt it, vibrating through his ribcage and into his fingertips.

 

Jungkook turned to look over his shoulder, the wind ruffling his already messed up hair. “What are you thinking?” he called back/

 

“Just how I can actually see the things my grandma used to tell me as bedtime stories when I was a kid.”

 

At that moment, Taehyung was met with a sincere smile he never thought could come from such an arrogant person.

 

“Kim Taehyung, you do need to believe that-”. Leaving his sentence hanging, he turned his attention back to the front.

 

“All the stories are true.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's to all TMI fans!! so this idea came up when the idea of Jungkook as Jace hit me and I decided that I HAD to write something. Plus, taekook is sailing and most of the idea is from the series itself and I only changed the plot and characters :)) and creds to @sugakookiesandtae and also [N.A.P] for helping me out!


End file.
